kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Trouble's Cooking
Trouble's Cooking is the 5th episode of Season 4 of Kids Incorporated and 70th episode overall. In this episode, a dispute breaks out between best friends Kid and Stacy over who should get the $100 prize for ordering the 1,000th chocolate malt sold at the P*lace. Plot Summary Following the opening song ("Flames of Paradise"); the kids arrive at the counter during their break. Stacy wants a chocolate malt, but she's broke. Fortunately Kid comes to the rescue, buying the chocolate malt (Renee notes she's never seen Kid pay for anything for someone else before). But this is no ordinary chocolate malt. Rather, it's the 1,000th sold at the P*lace; with a prize of $100...and a controversy erupts over who should get it: Stacy for ordering the malt or Kid for buying it. While Riley announces he'll hold the Benjamin pending the outcome of who gets it; the others depart for the next song ("You Keep Me Hangin' On"). During the song, it is quiet evident the dispute between Kid and Stacy has continued, and after the song the two agree...not to talk to each other. (By the time they go to the break room for rehearsal; Richie has been drafted as a go-between for the feuding former friends). Meanwhile, Connie tries a diplomatic approach by asking for a recount (the result: that indeed was chocolate malt number 1,000). Richie doesn't help matters by suggesting (most likely jokingly) that he take the money and with no further headway made, rehearsal abruptly adjourns. ("Don't Dream It's Over") Meanwhile, Ryan, Renee and Riley discuss the situation; noting that Kid hadn't had an ice cream in three days. Each of the trio agree that both Kid and Stacy had a point; leading to Ryan suggesting the $100 be split between the two of them; leading to a 1950s-themed daydream spot ("Two Sides to Every Story"). Unfortunately; Ryan's suggestion quickly falls on deaf ears...or so it seems. Later, Kid and Stacy return to the P*lace having settled their differences and bought a trophy for Riley ("World's Greatest Soda Jerk"). Kid then buys for everyone; with Kid and Stacy's malted being served in the trophy ("Love Will Save the Day"). Kid Cast * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Connie Lew - Connie * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Dee Caspary * Nicole Cropper * Challyn Markray * Brian Poth * Gina Marie Vinaccia Songs * "Flames of Paradise" (Jennifer Rush and Elton John cover; performed by Kid and Stacy) * "You Keep Me Hangin' On" (The Supremes cover {also recorded by Kim Wilde}; performed by Renee) * "Don't Dream It's Over" (Crowded House cover; performed by Stacy and Kid) * "Two Sides to Every Story" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Kid and Stacy) * "Love Will Save the Day" (Whitney Houston cover; performed by Connie, Stacy, Richie, Renee, Kid and Ryan) Trivia * The clip of Kid and Stacy drinking a float from the trophy they got for Riley appeared in the episode "Video Madness" two episodes earlier. * "Flames of Paradise" would later be used in the Season 5 episode "Richie in Love"; with Richie taking over the Kid's part. * "You Keep Me Hangin' On" was previously used in the Season 1 episode "Space Case". * "Love Will Save the Day" would later be used in Season 5's "The Guitarist", with an additional verse used in that version. * "You Keep Me Hangin' On" Is the only song in this episode where Kid and Stacy didn't sing lead. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 4 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes written by Lenny Shulman Category:Episodes directed by Michael Dimich